icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20120318053059/@comment-3525509-20120318111334
I agree with you. But the only thing is I believe Sam had a different reason to be this heartbroken. Sam had dated 2 guys in the past, Pete and Jonah. Jonah wanted to get to Carly, because she was the easiest way in, giving Sam the feeling that all the guys wanted Carly, and if not, they wanted to get to Carly through her (remember that Freddie openly says he "loves" Carly here), making her feel worthless. Pete, on the other hand, made her seem like she had to change, since she wanted to make a good impression, wanting to be like Carly since Carly always got the guys. Then came iSpeed Date. In iSpeed Date, no guy wanted to go with Sam, not even Freddie (making her seem even more worthless, since she possibly liked him by this time). But that was not all. Freddie kept waiting for Carly to be his date, as well as 752 other boys, wanting to dance with her through speed date. Sam, as you maybe had seen seemed quite jealous (but not in an angry way). Sam was then forced to go to Gibby's house (the weirdest boy in school, who seemed to be very delighted if a girl wanted him, at that time) refused her because even HE had a (hot) date. But not even Sam was able to get one. Afterwards, Sam went into the Groovie Smoothie, hoping to be able to forget the fact they have partners and just stay with them (possibly have fun). A big sad surprise she had when Freddie was dancing with Carly, making her feel as if they wouldn't care about her anymore and be stuck on their "relationship" (not to forget the fact that she also liked Freddie here, because of her face). She just walked out, took a second glance and headed home. iSaved Your Life came and at first, when Freddie got hurt you could see her in panic and shock. She showed she cared about him, though she always stated she hated him. Freddie was being taken care of and she continued her game with Spencer. After Carly and Freddie had their little "scene" (sorry for making mental pictures) Carly went out of the room and onto the corridor where to Sam asking about Freddie's health status. Then Carly was like "nothing" but Sam knew something was up. After a few moments Carly shouted "I kissed Freddie!" and her voiced cracked with her response, pretty shocked. But here's an interesting point, Sam had shouted something along the lines of "Let me in, we can talk about it!" and Carly replied "No, you'll hit me!" most probably implying she knew something we didn't. Then came the hallway scene. Carly and Freddie kissed all happy (NOTE: happy) in front of Sam. It made Sam jealous and hurt, because her two best friends just turned her into a third wheel (note Carly hadn't talked to Sam since the talk they had) not caring about her. Sam knew Freddie was going to get his heart broken, so she wanted him to know the truth, but he'd probably be mad at her since it seemed like the evil Sam trying to ruin his relationships. But anyway, Freddie still came up to her, wanting to talk to her. After Sam told him the bacon story, Freddie asked if she was jealous, she replied "GROSS!" but remember guys, in iMake Sam Girlier, Sam stated she was gross (in eating), but also implying that she didn't answer no or yes, when typical Sam would've immediately said "no". Afterwards came iParty With Victorious (and you're probably wondering how this has to do with anything) where Carly's boyfriend, Steven, was cheating on her, like Jonah was to Sam. Now in iHate Sam's Boyfriend Freddie did seem to be caring, but he didn't try to beat him up, like in iPwV, where he did offer to do so, making Sam the impression of him caring more about Carly than her, as apparently usual. Then came iOMG, where Sam had kissed Freddie, and he wasn't exactly "OH SAM I LOVE YOU TOO, I SHOULD ACTUALLY HOLD YOU AND CLOSE MY EYES WHEN KISSING YOU!" since he was surprised but of course, a lot of people shouldn't had of been so. But anyways, Freddie did not show the same behaviour as Sam in the kiss, and this made Sam think that she knew he wouldn't like her, since he "apparently" liked Carly at the time being. Then came "iLost My Mind", where when Freddie was heading up to kiss her, she said the words "If you want to humiliate me for all the things I did to you just do it!" (I most probably didn't get it right, but oh well) showing that since he, again "apparently" liked Carly, he "of course" wouldn't want her. After he did kiss her, she felt cared, and she didn't feel worthless anymore. After came iDS&F and iCTI, but I don't have anything to say about that. Lastly, (I know what you're probably thinking, long rant finally over! I am running out of supplies quickly!) iLove You aired. Carly was talking to Spencer and his girlfriend (I forgot her name, so let's name her Cindy for now) Cindy that they just didn't fit together, giving Sam and Freddie the same impression, though Sam (I think) didn't really want it to happen, especially from Carly who was Freddie's dream, to break up, but I think she knew Freddie was going to agree with Carly, so it happened. Then Freddie said "I love you," (I'm pretty sure this was the only line I got right in this whole rant xD) and Sam did feel cared, worthy and happy again, but at the same time confused as in "Wait, you say you love me and both of us break up? Is it opposite day since Fredward Benson seems to have left his brain at home," but she was happy, since it showed he still wanted her (though I would give anything for an extended version of that night). So yeah, I would've done more, but my whole brain is mush today, so this was all I could say.